The present invention generally relates to imaging systems. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention related to stabilization devices for mobile imaging.
Mobile fluoroscopic X-ray systems are used in a variety of clinical environment, such as hospital radiology and surgery departments. A mobile C-arm configuration is a popular configuration for such imaging systems. Recent improvements in motorization, imaging, image processing and visualization have led to a newer generation of C-arms that can acquire images from multiple angle projections to reconstruct ‘CT like’ three-dimensional (3D) data sets. These 3D mobile C-arms provide operators an option of intra-operative 3D imaging, as well as two-dimensional (2D) imaging.
Although mobile 3D C-arms have been available for at least four years, the technology has not gained wide acceptance due to system workflow and image quality deficiencies. One advantage that ‘fixed room’ systems have over mobile platforms is a ridged mechanical gantry that is secured to a floor or ceiling. A benefit obtained by utilizing a ridged gantry is positional accuracy with few weight limitations typically associated with mobile systems. Precise positioning translates into accurate reconstructions and better 3D reconstruction accuracy and image quality.
A mobile C-arm's positioning flexibility and maneuverability are positive attributes in most imaging applications, but result in mechanical variation and non-repeatable motion that becomes a liability during a 3D image ‘scan’.
In an attempt to improve mobile 3D image quality, one company has introduced a mobile system that fully encloses the rotational gantry into an ‘O’ shape. While the O-shaped gantry increases a 3D scan range beyond a typical 190 degrees, the O-shaped gantry arm also adds significant weight to a weight sensitive point on the gantry structure. For example, the ‘O gantry’ weights over 1600 lbs compared to 700 lbs for a traditional C-arm. As a result of the ‘O’ shaped gantry and increased system weight, positioning flexibility, maneuverability, and product cost of this systems suffer.
Many factors may negatively affect mobile gantry precision. For example, mobile C-arm gantries may be affected by C-flex, C-oscillation and loose mechanical interfaces having motorized parts and articulated joints. Oscillation and flex occur in both 2D and 3D imaging and blurring may result in 2D and 3D images.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for improved stabilization of mobile C-arm and other gantries.